I Wanna Tell You, How Much I Like You
by White Shadow
Summary: Kaoru got an unexpected help from Ivan Lee, a troublemaker in Tategami Private High School. He also possessed a Gate power called Gate of Despair. What will happen thereafter? STATUS: One-shot, complete


**Gatekeepers Fanfic- I Wanna Tell You, How Much I Like You**

**Rating- General, duh...in other words, suitable for all ages.**

**Summary:**

Kaoru got an unexpected help from Ivan Lee, a troublemaker in Tategami Private High School. He also possessed a Gate power called Gate of Despair. What will happen thereafter?

**Note:**

The last time I watched GK was two years ago and I haven't watched GK21. So, if there's any mistake, please enlighten me.

**Disclaimer:**

Other than the character Ivan Lee, others are PWNED by Gonzo and Keiji Gotoh and their respective owners.

* * *

_I will do anything just for you  
__If I had the power to fly high than anything, anyone_

Kaoru was sure it was him. Ivan Lee, Tategami Private High School's notorious troublemaker. He was well-known for his disciplinary record; slept in class, got into countless gang fights, skipped classes frequently. In other words, he's the one that gave Tategami a bad name.

To make things better, he was his classmate. Even so, they rarely see each other because of him skipping classes whenever he likes. Some girls called him 'The Spoiled' because his appearance and attitude didn't go along.

Ivan was good-looking, probably much better than Shun Ukiya (whom she had a crush on), captain of the GateKeepers. But his problems with school and local authorities means that he never have a girl in his life.

Kaoru sighed. She never gave any thought about the troublemaker until yesterday...

* * *

Shun, Ruriko and Kaoru were at their assigned position in a shopping mall in Tokyo. The three were there on an assignment to prevent a possible threat from the Invaders.

"I'm bored to death here..." Shun moaned through the communicator.

"Ukiya-kun, keep this line clear unless there is something important." Ruriko said.

"Hey, my boredom IS important!" Shun cried.

"Keep it low. Kaoru-chan, how are things at your position?"

Kaoru, who was sitting at the main lobby, replied;

"Everything seems normal."

......

A few minutes later, a boy sat down next to her. At first, she didn't notice it was _him_ until he talked to her.

"Hey, you're...Konoe-san."

Kaoru looked at the boy next to her. He had spiky blonde hair, deep dark eyes and attired in black.

"You're...Ivan Lee?"

He nodded.

"Yeah. You can call me Mr. Troublemaker, though." He said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm planning to buy a present for my mother's birthday. But I sucked at making the right choice."

He sighed as he pondered on what he should buy. Kaoru smiled cheekily.

"Don't tell me that's a problem for Mr. Troublemaker."

Ivan quickly defended himself.

"Hey, hey. Even a guy like me have some difficulties."

He continued to ponder. After a while, he stood up.

"Alright. I'm gonna buy a pendant for her. I'll be going now. See you later."

Without waiting for Kaoru to respond, he left and headed for the escalator. Kaoru was left dumbfounded.

"Ah, right. Later then."

......

A few minutes later, an explosion occurred on the top floor. Scores of Invaders flooded from the source.

"Let's get to work, everyone. Ruriko, help the civilians to evacuate. Kaoru-chan, you go with me." Shun said.

"Right." Ruriko replied.

"Roger that, senpai." Kaoru acknowledged as she changed into her usual PE uniform.

Shun and Kaoru arrived at the source and saw more Invaders were coming through from portal that was once a jewelry shop. Shun extended his right arm.

"Looks like we have to destroy that portal."

Kaoru gave a nod in agreement.

"I'll deal with them, senpai. You just concentrate on destroying that portal."

She then attacked the Invaders nearby. Shun grinned.

"I trust you will. GATE OPEN!"

A gust of mighty wind was launched from his hand, decimating the Invaders in its path. The blast hit the portal and caused a mighty explosion upon impact. He was thrown away and fell down into the fountain on the main lobby. Kaoru, who was still engaged in battle, let out a scream.

"SENPAI!"

But she don't have to worry about him as the portal still haven't destroyed completely and to make matters worse, she was surrounded. Of course it won't be such a big deal if it's only ten of them but right now she was staring at more than a hundred that came through the portal. Kaoru sighed at the possibilities.

(Looks like I don't have a choice...)

Before the Invaders could initiate any attack, a boy rose from the piling debris nearby. To Kaoru's surprise, it was Ivan.

"Lee..?"

Ivan didn't respond. Instead, he looked at the Invaders coldly.

"You...I've finally could afford an expansive gift for my mother and you guys came from nowhere and ruined everything."

"Lee, get out of here!" Kaoru shouted.

He turned to Kaoru, with the look of sadness in his eyes. He then shook his head.

"I won't. They will pay for what they did. Alien scum..."

"Wait! You don't have to..."

Her words were cut off by Ivan.

"Don't worry, Konoe-san. I too, have the power of the Gate."

His words struck her.

"You..."

"GATE OPEN!"

Two dark portals appeared from both sides and a blade came from each portal. Then, the two blades clicked into one broadsword. Ivan grasped the hilt and pointed the weapon at the approaching Invaders.

"DIE!"

Without wasting anytime, Ivan engaged the enemies alone. A few minutes later, he finally dispatched the last of the Invaders. Kaoru looked at him in awe. He alone dispatched about a hundred Invaders and he only had minor bruises on his arm. Ivan spitted at the floor.

"Damn it. This won't help in bringing back the money I spent."

Ivan looked at the portal from where the Invaders appeared.

"I see. I should destroy that as well. Gate of Despair, grant me power."

A crackling red energy engulfed the blade of his sword as he prepared to blast the portal to oblivion. But suddenly...

"Hurry up, Ukiya-kun. Kaoru-chan needs our help."

"Hey, wait up..."

Ivan hurriedly abandoned his attempt and left via the fire exit nearby. Kaoru shook her head as if she just recovered from a trance. Shun and Ruriko approached her. Shun looked at the disappearing bodies of the slain Invaders.

"Wow. Kaoru-chan, you did pretty well here."

"Senpai, I..."

Before she could finish, Ruriko held her.

"It's okay. You must be tired now. Now let us destroy that portal."

* * *

Kaoru again sighed at the predicament. She didn't know whether to inform the others about Ivan and his Gate ability or not. She didn't see Ivan in class today. Most likely he skipped as usual.

"Hello. Earth to Kaoru. Are you there?"

The voice of Fei, her roommate and fellow GateKeeper knocked her thoughts out.

"Uh, Fei. What's up?"

"Did you hear everything I said?"

"Err...no. Gomen. I'm completely out today."

"Yeah. I noticed that. You've been like this since yesterday's mission. Has anything gone wrong?"

Kaoru shook her head.

"No. Nothing."

......

The next day...

"Sensei, Lee is sleeping again." A boy whom everyone called him Megane because of his glasses said to the teacher who was writing on the blackboard. The middle-aged man turned to see Ivan was sleeping soundly at the back.

"Again?"

The teacher threw a chalk straight his head. However, Ivan caught it between his fingers and threw it outside the window. He smiled.

"That won't work, sensei."

"Oh really? How's this? Ivan Lee. You. Outside. Now."

Ivan slowly stood up and walked passed Kaoru as he headed outside of the class.

"Yeah. That's the only trick I can't figure out."

......

It was recess time and Ivan was still standing outside the class, dozing off as usual. Kaoru stared at him for a moment. She then decided to wake him up.

"Hey, wake up." She shook his shoulder.

Ivan opened his eyes and yawned.

"Damn. Not enough sleep...huh? Oh, it's you."

Again, she stared at Ivan as the boy did some stretching to freshen himself. Ivan turned to her.

"You're not going to the cafeteria?"

Kaoru mumbled for an answer.

"I..."

"Huh? You have anything to say? Just shoot. I don't have all day, you know."

"I wanna thank you for your help the other day..."

Ivan rubbed his chin, trying to remember that event.

"Oh, that. No problem at all. I always feel good after beating those guys. Anyways, I have to go now."

"Wait. You're skipping class again?"

"You should see that coming, Konoe-san. Ja."

With that, he ran and took a turn around the corridor. Kaoru sighed.

......

Later after school...

Shun, Ruriko and Kaoru were walking together back home. After seeing Kaoru spaced out, Ruriko whispered to Shun.

"Ukiya-kun, did you notice the change on Kaoru-chan? She isn't cheerful as she used to be."

"Yeah. She's been like that for two days. I wonder what happened."

They were passing a small café and this gave Ruriko an idea.

"Let's treat her some cakes."

Shun raised an eyebrow.

"You are not making me to spend MY hard-earned money."

"We're doing this for Kaoru-chan. Please, Ukiya Taichou."

Moments later, the three were in the café with Shun sitting there, grudgingly stared at Ruriko. Ruriko ignored him and turned to Kaoru.

"Come on, Kaoru-chan. Our captain there is treating us."

"Umm...I don't know what to..."

Her reply was cut off when a young man dressed in apron with a notebook and pen appeared before them.

"May I have your order...eh? You again."

Kaoru looked up and saw Ivan.

"You...work here?"

"Yeah, more or less. Come on, shoot out the order. I have lots of things to do at the kitchen."

......

Ivan already done for the day and was leaving for home when he saw Kaoru waving at him across the road. Ivan walked up to her.

"You...were waiting for me?"

A small blush appeared on her cheek.

"Yeah."

"For how long?"

"One and a half hours."

"Why bother waiting for me? You should be at the dorm by now."

"I...am curious. Why you never stay at the dorm?"

Ivan was annoyed by the question and left.

"This is pointless. I'm leaving."

Kaoru held his arm. Ivan could feel the powerful grasp on his wrist. He stopped.

"Let me go."

Kaoru did as she was told. Ivan stared at her.

"You wanna know more about me? Come and follow me."

....

10 minutes later...

They arrived at small house and saw a lady was standing in the garden.

"Mom, I'm home!" Ivan said.

The woman looked up and smiled.

"Welcome home, Ivan...and who is this?"

"She's..."

"Hello Auntie. I'm Kaoru Konoe, Lee's classmate at school."

The woman shook her hand. Kaoru could feel the warmth and the kindness from her.

"Ivan, why don't you make a tea for your friend here?"

A reply came from the back of the house.

"I'm on it, mom."

While Ivan preparing the tea, Kaoru and Ivan's mother had a conversation.

"Auntie, can I ask something? I hope it won't offend you in any way."

"Sure dear. Ask away."

"Do you know about his activities in school?"

"That's a really good question, dear. Yes, I know about his mischief in school but I couldn't blame him for that. It's all because of me."

"You?"

"I'm down with heart disease. I'm not sure how long I can live. That's why Ivan worked as hard as he could in order to get the money enough for my heart operation."

"I...I see..."

Then, Ivan came over with a tray.

"Tea is here."

.....

"Auntie, thank you for the tea." Kaoru bowed before Ivan's mother. The woman smiled.

"Now dear. Don't thank me. Thank Ivan here. Ivan, please escort this young lady here back to her dorm."

Ivan nodded and the two walked back towards the girl's dorm at Tategami. On the way, Ivan asked Kaoru;

"So, I take it that my mother told you everything about me?"

Kaoru nodded.

"Yes. And I'm sorry about your mother."

"Nah, it's quite alright."

......

The next day...

Ivan didn't attend class as usual. Kaoru decided to find him at the café he's working. But he wasn't there. When she asked the owner about his whereabouts, he replied;

"He called me saying that his mother passed away last night."

Kaoru was shocked by the news. She looked fine yesterday but now...

"Passed...away?"

"Yeah. And he resigned from working here too. Too bad, he's a good kid."

"Where can I find him?"

"The cemetery, I suppose..."

......

Ivan was standing there, looking blankly at the tombstone that had the name of his mother written on it. Tears flowed endlessly from his eyes. He opened his palm to reveal his mother's last gift. Her wedding ring;

"_Ivan, I want you to have this."_

"_Mom, don't. You won't die."_

"_I can feel it, son. I can hear your father calling me..."_

"_Mom, I...I wish I can do more for you..."_

"_It's alright, my son. Just knowing that you love me so much is enough."_

"_Mom..."_

"_Take this ring. I'm sure you'll find a suitable woman to wear it..."_

"_Don't worry, mom. I will."_

"Lee?"

A girl's voice broke his thoughts. It was Kaoru. She was standing a few meters behind him.

"Konoe-san..."

"I'm sorry about your mother..."

Suddenly, Ivan threw himself at her, crying on her chest. Kaoru was shocked by this. Never before a boy dare lay a hand on her but now...

She clearly understood the situation and gently stroke his hair.

"Cry all you want, Lee. I'll be here for you."

......

After packing his things, Ivan took a one last look at the house.

(Goodbye...)

"Lee?"

He turned and saw Kaoru.

"Huh? Konoe-san? I thought you already went back."

"What will you do after this?"

"I'm leaving this place of course. There's no use of staying here anyway."

"You mean...you'll quit school?"

"...Yeah. I wanna prove myself that I can stand on my own despite all the difficulties."

Kaoru looked at him in the eyes.

"I see. Will we ever meet again?"

"Who knows? Fate can be funny sometimes."

Kaoru smiled.

"Yeah. Then promise me one thing."

"Promise?"

"Call me Kaoru the next time we meet."

Ivan smiled at her. For the first time, Ivan actually smiled at her. Her heart pounded faster.

"Alright. The same goes to you. Call me Ivan the next time we meet. Goodbye...for now."

Kaoru nodded. As the sun set in the west, Ivan turned around and started his own adventure. The path won't be easy but he was sure he can overcome it. Kaoru was there, standing alone. Her mouth was moving but no words came out of it.

(I wanna tell you...how much I like you...)

_I need to be all alone - all alone  
I need to walk on my own - on my own  
thank you for all that you've done  
I will keep you always in my heart  
and my mind_

* * *

**Note: **

Alright, the ending is somehow a little on the plain side. I was typing this early in the morning and I was too sleepy to make a proper ending. And yes, this is a one-shot fic. Give me a few good GK sites and I might do more research on it. That way, I might wanna make this a series.


End file.
